Kingdom Hearts III: Beginning of the End
by Narut0R0cks
Summary: When sora gets a letter from King mickey him Kairi and riku have to set out on another Journey that will be Harder then ever.Will sora tell Kairi his feelings? will they Prevail? and in the End will one of them make the Ultimate Sacrifice find out in KH3.
1. Chapter One: The Letter

Chapters will be uploaded after finished correcting.

Kingdom Hearts III: The Beginning of the End

Prologue:

Sand blew in the wind. There was crash as a monster fell to the ground. Then disappeared from existence. A lone figure walked away from the slain monster. The figure was clothed in armor from head to toe. When the figured stopped walking it looked to its right. Another armored figured approached, but this one appeared to be a woman. Then the first figure looked to the left. Another armored figure came. The three figures stopped walking. There were three keyblades in the sand in front of them. The first picked up the keyblade in the middle. The second figure took the keyblade on the left. And the third figure, the one on the right. The first figure looked around to see thousands of keyblades surrounded him. They were… the Chasers.

Chapter 1. The Letter.

Sora and Riku sat on the sand looking at the waves.

"It feels good to be back," said Sora

"Yeah," said Riku.

"Sora! Riku," came a voice. Sora looked to his right to see his friend Kairi running towards him. When she got to them she was panting, after she had caught breath, she handed Sora a bottle.

"It's got the King's seal," said Sora. Sora took out the letter.

It read:

_Dear sora riku and kairi._ _You are all needed at Radiant Garden I don't have much time so I'll tell you the rest when you get here. _

_Try and come as soon as you can,_

_King Mickey_

"We have to help the king," said Kairi. They all stood up.

"We will leave first thing in the morning," said Riku as he looked at the sun going down.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," called Riku while walking to his house.

"Bye Riku," said Kairi. "Later," Called Riku.

"She's so beautiful," thought Sora, looking at Kairi as her hair blew softly in the wind. I still haven't told her how I feel, but I want to so bad, thought Sora.

"Well maybe it's time you do," said a voice in Sora's head.

Who's there?"

"It's me, Roxas," said Roxas.

"Have you been listening to all my thoughts?! What did you hear?!"

"Sora, think about it, I am you, so that makes them my thoughts too," said Roxas.

Sora frowns, and thinks, "I hate it when he's right."

"I heard that," said Roxas.

"This listening-in thing is getting really annoying. Do you really think I should tell Kairi I like her?"

"You have been wanting to for a while, right?"

"Well yeah, but with the new mission and stuff, I..." thought Sora, but was quickly cut off by Roxas.

"Come on sora, you can do it,"

"Okay, here it goes," Thought Sora

"Kairi I-"

"See you tomorrow sora," said Kairi as she ran off.

"See," thought Sora to Roxas

"This is what happens every time I try to tell her."

"Oh well," thought Roxas.

"Let's go home," thought Sora.

"Okay," said Roxas.

So Sora went back to his house, and packed his stuff. Then he laid down to sleep. Sora drifted off to sleep thinking about the letter. When Sora awoke, he got out of bed and grabbed his pack, then he ran out side. Sora ran down the path to the beach. There on the beach, were Riku and Kairi standing in front of the gummi ship. Sora grinned at them, then ran down the beach towards the ship. Hence starting the new journey.

Kingdom Hearts III!


	2. Chapter Two: Radiant Garden

Kingdom Hearts III!

Chapter 2. Radiant Garden.

When they arrived at Radiant Garden, they all got out of the ship."Wow," said Sora.

All the buildings were bigger and the castle was repaired. Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up the path to the town. When they got there Riku said "I am going to find us something to eat

Sora, Kairi, find your friends. I'll see you later." "Ok," said Sora and Kairi.

After Riku took off, Sora and Kairi went to look for Leon and the gang.

"Sora," said Roxas in Sora's head.

"Oh hey Roxas," thought Sora, "What's up?

"Not much," said Roxas, "but now's a perfect time to tell her."

"Tell who?" asked Sora.

"Kairi of course," said Roxas.

"Tell her what?" asked Sora. "Sora," said Roxas

"I know you know what I am talking about."

"I..."

"You're alone, it's the perfect time to tell her how you feel, and that you've fallen for her."

"Roxas!"

"Its true" laughed Roxas.

"Ok, I'll try" said Sora.

"Umm, hey Kairi" said Sora.

"Yes?" said Kairi.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it asked kairi?"

"I… lo-"

"Hey look! It's Yuffie!" said Kairi as she ran towards her.

Sora's head dropped.

"See? that's what happens every time!" thought Sora to Roxas.

"Don't give up Sora, "said Roxas

"Next time."

"Yeah, you're right," said Sora smiling.

Then Sora walked over to Yuffie and Kairi.

"Hi Yuffie," said Sora smiling.

"Hey Sora" she said in her usual loud tone.

"Oh man" thought Roxas.

"What?" said Sora.

"She's so beautiful."

"Roxas!"

"What?" said Roxas."

"You have a crush on Yuffie?"

"Maybe..."

"I thought you liked Namine."

"Well, I do! Its just a bit complicated. I like them both for different reasons. Namine is really nice, but Yuffie- Yuffie is... sigh

"Looking good Yuffie" said Sora.

Then Sora's turned beet red and he put his hands over his mouth.

"Roxas! What did you do."

"I told her she looked-"

"I know, but how did you say

"I am you, remember? I can say stuff too."

"Oh yeah, this is a bit hard to get used to. Dont pull anything like that again!" thought Sora."

"Okay, Look at that!"

"What now asked sora?"

"Sea salt ice cream."

Sora rolled his eyes"

"I want some."

"Fine let's go."

"I'll meet you guys at Merlin's," said Kairi

"Ok" said Kairi"

With that Sora walked off to get some sea salt ice cream.


	3. Chapter Three: Sea Salt Ice Cream

**Chapter 3: Sea Salt Ice Cream.**

When Sora arrived at the "Sea Salt Ice Cream Stand" he said, "One sea salt ice cream please."

"Coming right up," said the man.

Then the man handed Sora the ice cream.

"Thanks," said Sora.

"No problem," said the man.

Sora slowly walked off eating his ice cream

"Now to meet Leon and the others thought sora.

When Sora got to Merlin's house he saw the whole gang.

"You're here," said Aerith smiling.

"Hey everyone," said Sora.

"Wait," said Sora "Where's Leon?"

"He already headed for the castle," said Aerith.

"We're Supposed to meat him at the castle," said Yuffie.

"Oh okay," said Sora.

"We have stuff to do, said Cid, "So why don't you and Kairi go to the castle first?"

"Ok," said Kairi.

With that, Kairi and Sora left Merlin's and headed for the castle.

"Hey Sora," said Roxas.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"Tell her," said Roxas.

"You're right! There's nothing to stop me now."

"Hey Kairi," said Sora

Yes sora, said Kairi.

"I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I lo-"

"Look we're there," said Kairi pointing to the castle.

"Kairi wait," said Sora, "I have to tell you."

"Oh okay" said Kairi turning to him.

"Ok here it goes. Kairi I…"

"Hey," said Leon waving to Sora and Kairi.

"Hi Leon," said kairi.

"Kairi I love you!"

"What was that," asked Kairi.

"Never mind" said Sora.

"If I don't tell her soon," thought Sora to Roxas, "I'll go crazy."

"Hmm," thought Roxas.

"I'll be right in," said Roxas through Sora to Leon.

"Ok," said Leon going in.

"What are you doing Roxas," asked Sora

"I am giving you time."

"Thank you," thought Sora.

"What was it you wanted to say," Kairi asked Sora?

"I wanted to say."

Just then Riku came out of the castle.

"Sora, Kairi, the King wants to see us now."

"Riku," said Sora surprised.

Riku then walked back in.

"We had better go," said Kairi.

"Yeah you're right," said Sora.

What are you doing asked Roxas?

"I'll have to put my feelings aside for now," said Sora.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Roxas.

"Ready," asked kairi.

Sora nodded. Then kairi walked in side. Sora sighed and followed.


	4. Chapter Four: Plotting

Chapter Four: Plotting

Meanwhile in the realm of darkness, silver hair blew in the wind, and Golden-Orange eyes glowed in the dark.

"I was so close, but that boy, and his keyblade-"

The figure smirked.

"But not this time."

The figure stood to its full height.

"I will have it."

Xemnas smiled.

"I will start a new organization, and once I do, kingdom hearts will be mine.


	5. Chapter Five: What do we do first!

Chapter 5: What do we do first?!?!! Missions Galore

"So the heartless are all over the place again," Sora asked King Mickey.

"Yes, and you have to stop them. There are new worlds you must go to," said Mickey.

"Seems I have the already been to the first."

"But the real reason I called you is, there is a new danger on the lose."

"They're called Chasers."

"Chasers?"

"Yes, they're knights that hunt keyblades."

"Hunt them," asked Kairi.

"I will tell you more later, but right now, Sora, you have to go. Your first mission is at a place called, Konoha" said Mickey.

Sora nodded.

"It's a village of ninjas," said Mickey.

"Ninjas," said Yuffie as she walked in.

"Yes," said Mickey.

"I wanna' come," said Yuffie.

"Then it's settled. Sora, you and Yuffie are to go to Konoha and meet up with Sakura."

Sora and Yuffie nodded.

"What about us," said Kairi and Riku.

"You two are to go to a place called Jump City. We made another gummi ship so you can go at the same time."

So Sora and Yuffie went to their gummi ship, and Kairi and Riku went to their's.


	6. Chapter Six: Konoha

Chapter 6. Konoha.

Yuffie and Sora flew over a forest.

"Let's land there," said Yuffie pointing to a clearing.

Sora flew the gummi ship down to the clearing.

When Yuffie and Sora got out of the ship Yuffie said, "I can't wait to meet other ninjas."

After an hour or so of walking, Sora and Yuffie came up to a huge gate.

"This must be it," said Sora.

"This is so cool," said Yuffie.

Sora laughed as they walked through the village. Yuffie walked up to a pink haired girl.

"Hi," said yuffie, "Do you know where we can find a girl named Sakura?"

The girl turned around.

"Umm, I am Sakura" she said.

"Oh," said Yuffie.

"Oh you must be Yuffie and Sora," said Sakura.

"Yep that's us said Sora putting his hands behind his head.

We sent that letter for help said sakura. I am glad you got here so soon.

"So what's the problem," asked Sora

"Well there are these little black creatures with yellow eyes."

"Heartless," thought Sora.

"One day they just attacked the village."

Just then a boy wearing an Orange and black jumpsuit came.

"Hi Sakura," said the boy.

"Oh hi Naruto," said Sakura.

"Oh, Yuffie, Sora, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Yuffie and Sora."

Sora and yuffie both said, "Hi."

"Hey," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," said Sakura "why don't you show Sora and Yuffie around town?"

"Ok," said Naruto smiling.

"First I'll take you to my favorite place," Naruto said to Sora.

"Where is that," asked Sora.

"You will see," said Naruto.

Sakura laughed as Naruto and Sora walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven: Jump City

Chapter 7. Jump city.

As Riku and Kairi landed in a place called Jump City, Kairi said, "Wow this place is amazing."

"Riku," Kairi asked.

"Yes," said Riku.

"Who are we looking for," asked Kairi.

"They're called-"

Just then they heard, "Teen Titans go!"

A boy in red sped by on some kind of vehicle. A green bird flew over head. A girl with red hair flew by. A girl in purple also flew by. A boy who looked half robot half human ran by.

"We should help," said Kairi summoning her keyblade.

"Help them do what," asked Riku.

"Get rid of those," said Kairi pointing to a group of heartless.

"You're right," said Riku summoning his keyblade.

With that, Riku and Kairi charged in to help.


	8. Chapter Eight: Ramen

Chapter 8. Ramen.

"Mmmm, this is good," said Sora as he ate, "What's this called again?"

"Ramen," said Naruto.

Just then a ninja came running in the village.

"Quick," he said to another ninja, "tell the hokage there are a large group of black creatures out side the village."

"Did you hear that, said Sora.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"I have to stop the heartless," said Sora jumping up.

"I will help," said Naruto.

Sora and Naruto headed out of the village. When they got to the forest they saw heartless everywhere. Sora took out his keyblade and jumped at the heartless. Naruto took out a kunai and followed Sora. Sora took out heartless after heartless but they kept coming.

Sora yelled, "Naruto," as he jumped away from a heartless.

"Yeah," called Sora.

"My kunai isn't doing anything," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah only a keyblade can harm them," said Sora hacking a heartless.

"Oh man," said Naruto.

Sora's arms felt like weights he groaned and fell down. A heartless was about jump on sora.

"Sora," yelled Naruto.

Naruto jumped in the way and swung his kunai. Everything went white. Sora covered his eyes. When Sora could see again his eyes widened. There in front of him was Naruto. And in his hand was a Keyblade. It looked like his only the handle was orange. Naruto's eyes widened. Just then hundreds of heartless appeared.

"We have to get out of here," said Sora.

"Quick, back to the village," said Naruto.

Naruto and Sora fought their way back to the village. When they got there they found Yuffie and Sakura walking.

"Yuffie, Sakura, yelled Sora.

They looked at him worried.

"A huge army of heartless is headed this way," said Sora.

"And," said Naruto as he held up his keyblade.

Yuffie and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto, you have to get out of here," said Sakura.

"Why," asked Naruto.

"They're after that keyblade," said Sakura.

"How do you know," said Naruto.

"I just do," said Sakura.

"But if I leave, where do I go," asked Naruto.

"You can come with me," said Sora.

"Really," said Naruto happily.

"Yeah," said sora.

"I will go get my things," said Naruto running to his house.

When he came back he had a backpack on.

"Ready," said Naruto to Sora.

Sora took out a remote and pushed the button. Just then the gummi ship landed next to them.

"Bye Sakura," said Sora as walked towards the ship.

"Sora," said Yuffie.

"Yeah Yuffie asked Sora.

"I think I should stay and help Sakura."

"What? Really," said Sora.

"Yes, we got her into this, and I am getting her out" said Yuffie.

"Thank you," said Sakura.

Naruto was standing in front of the hokages' faces. He held his hand up in the air and pointed to the fourth hokage.

"I'll be back someday," said Naruto, "and when I do, I will be stronger."

With that, Naruto turned and walked to the gummi ship.

Sora turned to leave but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Sora turned around to see Yuffie.

She grabbed Sora and kissed him.

Sakura was surprised.

When Yuffie let go, Sora's head looked like a tomato.

"I- I," said Sora.

"I won't be seeing you for a while," said Yuffie, "so I wanted to give you something to remember.

Sora fell over backwards on the ground. Yuffie and Sakura laughed, and so did naruto. Naruto's laughing was cut off by sakura kissing him. Naruto's head turned red.

Then Sakura let go.

"Bye," said Sakura.

Then she grabbed Naruto by the neck, and threw him into the gummi ship. When Sora finally stood up, he said goodbye and jumped in the gummi ship. Yuffie and Sakura waved and then the gummi ship took off.


	9. Chapter Nine: Robin

Chapter 9: Robin

Riku and Kairi ran up to the boy in red.

"What are they doing," asked Riku?

"They're chasing those black things," said the boy in red, "and who are you?"

"My name is Riku and this is Kairi."

"Hello," said Kairi.

"Hi," said the boy in red.

"And what's your name," asked Riku.

"The name is Robin, and I am the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Nice to meet you," said Riku.

Just then, Robin yelled, "Cyborg and Beast Boy take the ground. Starfire and rRaven take the sky."

Just then more heartless appeared around them. Riku and Kairi took out there keyblades.

"We are here to help," said Riku to Robin.

"Good, because I think we are going to need it."

Robin threw a disk at the heartless. It blew up but did nothing to the heartless. Riku jumped in front of robin and killed the heartless.

"They keep coming," said Kairi as she killed a heartless.

A dark shape watched from the distance.

"Who's that," asked Riku looking at the shape?

"I bet I know," said Robin.

Robin threw a disk at the shape. The shape flipped out of the way and into the light.

"Slade," whispered Robin.


	10. Chapter Ten: Chasers

Chapter 10. Chasers.

When Naruto and Sora got back to Radiant Garden, Naruto said, "Wow this place is cool."

"Tell me about it," said Sora.

Sora took naruto to the castle. Sora introduced Naruto to the gang.

"And we have something imported to tell you," said Sora.

"What," asked Leon.

"This," said Sora.

Sora nodded to naruto. Naruto held up his hand, and his keyblade appeared. Everyone gasped.

"I jumped in the way of Sora and it just appeared," said Naruto.

"King mickey", asked Sora.

"Yes sora?"

"I wanted to know more about those chasers."

"Oh yes," said Mickey, "The chasers hunt keyblades. They are true masters of keyblades. They want all keyblades for themselves, and they think that no one else is worthy to have keyblades but them."

"So how do they get the keyblades though," asked Sora.

"They... kill the ones who have them, and take the keyblades."

Sora's eyes widened.

"It is possible that one chaser could have hundreds, if not thousands of keyblades."

Sora almost fainted.

"Tha... Tha... that's crazy," mumbled Sora.

"You have to watch out for them," said Mickey, "For their skills by far surpass you or I. And-"

But then Mickey just stopped.

"Mickey… Mickey," Sora asked.

But it was like time had stopped completely. Sora looked around. The only people not frozen were Kairi Naruto and Riku.

"What's going on," asked Kairi and Naruto?

"I don't know," said Sora.

Just then out of the shadows appeared an armored figure. He had a huge keyblade on his back.

"Who are you," asked Sora taking out his keyblade.

Kairi and Naruto did the same.

"My name, said the figure, "is none of your business."

"But you might know me as…"

"As a," asked Naruto.

"A Chaser…" said the figure.

Naruto Kairi and Sora's eyes widened.

"And I will be taking your keyblades now…"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Sora, Kairi, and Naru

Chapter 11. Sora, Kairi, and Naruto vs. the chaser.

Naruto jumped towards the chaser swinging his keyblade. The chaser just held up his arm and swatted Naruto away like a fly. Naruto got sent hurling threw the air and collided with the wall with such force that it made a dent.

"Naruto," cried Kairi she ran over to him.

Sora glared at the chaser.

"Nobody hurts my friends," yelled Sora pointing his keyblade at the chaser.

Sora charged forward and swung his keyblade. The chaser brought up his keyblade to block the blow. But not only did he block, he sent Sora flying across the room.

"Man this guy is good," thought Sora.

Sora got to his feet and charged again. But this time he jumped into the air doing a flip and landing behind the chaser. Sora slashed at the chaser again. With amazing speed, the chaser spun around and blocked the hit. Sora jumped back and pointed his keyblade at the chaser. But before sora could do anything the chaser leaped forward and slashed Sora. Sora flew threw the air and crashed into a table cracking it in half. Then the chaser ran down the hall.

"He's trying to get away," cried Sora.

Naruto finally got to his feet.

"Ill go after him," said Naruto, "You two try to unfreeze the king."

With that, Naruto picked up his keyblade and ran down the hall after the chaser.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The New Organization

Chapter 12. A new organization.

Xemnas was planning to start a new organization. The only problem was he was stuck in the world of darkness. But he didn't plan to be stuck for long. He wondered if any of his former members had survived. They were bound to be somewhere in the darkness. But why would he want them back. They failed him. Xemnas called upon what power he had left. With it he attempted to teleport himself out of the world of darkness. He succeeded. Xemnas awoke in a familiar place. He stood up. He was in Twilight Town. He needed a new lair. But he would not be able to get one until he had members to help him. With that he created a portal. But for some reason he did not know where it went. But he stepped through it anyway. He appeared in a dark room. On the far side of the room stood a man. He had black hair, and he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Xemnas pointed a finger at the man. And somehow new everything about him. this boy was named Sasuke Uchiha. After his family was killed, he set out on a quest to avenge them. His brother was the one who killed them. when they finally Battled Sasuke lost and along with losing the battle, he lost his heart as well.

"Who are you," said Sasuke.

"My name is Xemnas."

"I can help you kill your brother," said Xemnas.

"What," said the boy looking up.

Just then a pale-skinned man came walking in.

"Who are you and how did you get here," asked the pale-skinned man.

"I have come for Sasuke."

"What? No! He is mine! Cried the pale-skinned man lunging forward.

A red beam shot from Xemnas's hand and impaled the pale-skinned man.

The pale-skinned man fell to the ground dead.

"No way," thought Sasuke, "he killed Orochimaru that easily."

Xemnas pulled down his hood.

"Come with me," said Xemnas "and I will grant you more power than that weakling ever could have."

"He can help me kill Itachi," thought Sasuke, "and if he took down Orochimaru that easily then he must be really powerful."

"Ok," said Sasuke, "I will come with you."

"Good," said Xemnas.

Xemnas opened a portal.

"Follow me," said Xemnas putting up his hood.

Sasuke followed the man named Xemnas through the portal. Even though sasuke could not see it, Xemnas was grinning.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Naruto Captured

Chapter Thirteen: Captured Naruto.

Naruto ran down the halls after the chaser.

"Man this guy is fast," thought Naruto.

Naruto saw the chaser slice a door in half then run through it. Just as Naruto went through the door, a powerful blizzard spell hit him. That second he was completely incased in a block of ice. He crashed to the ground. The chaser reached down and picked up the block of ice. The chaser pointed his keyblade straight forward. It glowed brightly. A white portal appeared. The chaser hurled him through the portal.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sora and Riku VS the

Chapter Fourteen: Sora and Riku VS the Chaser.

Sora burst out side to see the chaser standing there.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sora.

"Do not worry," said the Chaser "Your friend is fine... for now."

Sora summoned his keyblade.

"I'll make you give Naruto back!" yelled Sora.

"We will make you give Naruto back," said someone next to him.

"Riku," said Sora looking at his best friend.

Riku summoned his keyblade.

"Let's do this," said Sora.

Let's go! Said Riku.

Sora and Riku charged at the Chaser. They swung their keyblades at the chaser. The Chaser case a reflect spell. Sora got sent hurling backwards. But Riku flipped over the chaser and landed on the other side. Riku jumped forward again. Sora also ran forward. Sora threw his keyblade at the chaser. The chaser swung his keyblade up deflecting the keyblade and sending it flying up in the air. Then the chaser jumped high into the air and grabbed Sora's Keyblade. Then the chaser swooped down towards Riku and slashed at him. Riku flipped out of the Way and as he did he grabbed sora's keyblade. Riku threw Sora's Keyblade back at him. The chaser watched the keyblade fly threw the air.

"That was his chance," thought Riku.

Riku jumped forward and slashed the chaser. The chaser just stood there. Then he kicked Riku sending his sprawling away in the dirt. The chaser opened a portal. Took one last look back then started walked through the portal and it started to close.

"No!" yelled Riku jumping to his feet.

Riku ran forward and was about to jump through "Riku wait!" called Sora.

Riku stopped. Sora ran up to him.

"Sora if you come with me you will have to leave Kairi."

Sora looked down, then looked up again, "The king can take care of her," said Sora.

"Are you sure," said Riku.

Riku were running out of time said Sora.

"Right," said Riku.

_"Don't worry Kairi thought sora. Ill be back I promise."_

With that Sora and Riku walked through Portal.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Kesusxa

Chapter Fifteen: Kesusxa

Xemnas and sasuke appeared in Radiant Garden in the Castle. Xemnas tapped his foot and the floor opened up.

"_Whoa_," thought Sasuke surprised.

Xemnas and Sasuke started to Descend down a spiraling staircase. When they reached the bottom a door opened and they started to walk down a long white hall way.

"Why do you need me?" asked Sasuke.

"You need me as much as I need you," replied Xemnas.

And so Xemnas told Sasuke of all the previous events. And why they needed kingdom hearts. When they finally reached the End of the Hall Xemnas pressed a button. A Closet like space opened revealing a black trench coat.

"Put this on," said Xemnas, "Then meet me in the control room."

Then Xemnas started to walk away towards the Left. Sasuke assumed that that was the way to the control room.

Xemnas entered the control room. It had a large computer with chairs all around the room. Xemnas heard something behind him. He half turned his head to look. Standing there was sasuke wearing the black coat.

"Now for your nobody name," said Xemnas.

"Kesusxa will be your name," said Xemnas, "You're element lightning."

"And your nickname is "The Lightning Streak." Your weapon a katana.

"So, what now?" asked Sasuke.

"Now you will spy on the king," said Xemnas, "Find out if he suspects my return.

"How will I know what he looks like?" asked Kesusxa

Xemnas opened a portal.

"He's a mouse about the size of a child, he will be most likely clothed in red," said Xemnas.

Kesusxa to the turned the portal.

"Oh and Kesusxa," said Xemnas.

"Yes?" said Kesusxa.

"Don't fail me," said Xemnas.

Sasuke put up his hood and said, "Don't worry, I won't."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Desert

Chapter 16. The Dessert.

Sora and Riku had appeared in a dessert and starting walking. Sora started to think about Kairi. _Sora imagined her walking on the beach of density islands._ _Her hair was blowing in the wind._

_"Having fun day-dreaming?" Roxas asked Sora_

_"Roxas let me have my own thoughts for once, Jeez!" said Sora._

_"Fine," said Roxas._

_Kairi started to turn her head. But when she did she turned into Naminé._

_"Ahh!" cried sora in his head._

_He heard Roxas laugh._

"_Roxas why did you do that?!"_

_"Its simple," said Roxas "I just thought of Naminé, and poof! There she was."_

_"I didn't say how, I said why," said Sora._

_"Because its fun," said Roxas laughing._

_"You can be so annoying," said Sora._

_"I know," said Roxas as his voice Faded..._

_"Hey Roxas! Come back here!" cried Sora._

_"Too late," said Roxas, his voice barley Hearable._

"Sora," said Riku.

Sora didn't respond.

"Sora," Riku repeated.

Again Sora said nothing.

"Sora!" yelled Riku.

Sora all the sudden snapped back to reality.

"What?" asked Sora jumping away.

"Where have you been?" asked Riku.

"Talking to Roxas," said Sora.

All of a sudden Sora felt Roxas's presence

"Talk to you later Riku, Roxas wants to talk."

"Ok," said Riku.

"Just don't be gone too long," said Riku smiling.

Sora smiled back.

_"Hey roxas what's up?" asked Sora_

_"I was just thinking about those chasers," said Roxas, "and I wanted to know what you think." _

_"Well there's so much more I want to ask King Mickey, but I haven't gotten a chance," said Sora._

_"Maybe once we rescue Naruto we can get those answers," said Roxas._

_"You never know," said Sora, "This mission could take awhile."_

Suddenly, an intense sand storm starting to blow.

Sora and Riku covered their eyes.

_"Ahh, since when did sand storms come from nowhere."_

_"Never," answered Roxas, "…unless something is causing it."_

Then the storm started to die down.

"Sora look at this," said Riku when the storm had stopped.

Sora brought his arms down and his eyes widened. Roxas looked through Sora and his eyes and was also shocked at the sight before them.

There in the vast desert… Out of nowhere. Were thousands of keyblades…


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Crossroads

Chapter 17. The Crossroads.

"What is this?" asked Sora in awe.

Just then the keyblades parted, making a path for him and Riku. Riku and Sora followed the Path until it lead them to crossroads.

There were three paths besides the one they had come from.

"Which way do we go?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Riku.

"Umm, lets go right," said Sora.

"Hmm, okay" said Riku.

Sora and Riku followed the right path till they came to a canyon. Sora looked over the side to see a it that it was pretty deep. Riku looked down too.

"Whoa," said Riku.

"This is crazy!" said Sora.

Sora leaned in a little closer to look, but he tripped on something and fell over the edge.

"Ahhhhh," cried Sora as he plummeted towards the ground.

"Sora!" cried Riku.

Sora hit a ledge on the way down. He smashed into it, then went flying off the side. Sora finally hit the ground with crash.

"_I have to get down there somehow_," thought riku.

Riku then got an idea. Riku summoned his keyblade and jumped over the side. He flipped in the air as he did it, so he was facing the edge of the ledge. He jabbed his keyblade into the rock then swung his legs towards the rock so they were touching it. Riku started to slide down the side, sparks flying from the rock. When he landed, he ran to Sora's side. He leaned down to check on his friend.

Riku sighed, "He was alright just stunned."

"Ughhh," moaned sora.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora looked up at riku with a look that said he asked a stupid question. But then Sora smiled, and so did Riku. Riku helped Sora slowly get to his feet. Sora and Riku started to walk through the canyon.

"Hey what's that?" asked Sora pointing to a fallen shape up ahead of them.

All of a sudden, out from the ground came black shapes resembling their shadows, only made of armor. They looked like they were about to attack the shape.

Sora saw that the figures mask was cracked and he could see the monsters about to attack him but he did not seem to be able to move. Sora could see fear in the figures eyes Sora ran towards the figure summoning his keyblade.

"We have to help him!" cried sora.

Riku ran after him also summoning his keyblade.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Who Are You?

Chapter 18. Who are you…?

Sora jumped at the mysterious monsters and swung his keyblade. The monster was surprisingly agile. It jumped out of the way, then lunged at Sora. Sora blocked the hit then jumped back.

"What are these things?" asked Sora as he dogged another blow from the creatures?

"Some form of heartless maybe?" suggested Riku as he slashed one of the creatures.

But no matter how many they took down, more just kept coming. If they took down five, fifty would take there place.

"We can't win!" panted Riku as he blocked a hit.

With what energy he had left, Sora unleashed a burst of speed and sprinted towards the figure. He grabbed the figure and flung him over his shoulder. The fact the person was wearing armor didn't make it any better.

"Riku lets go!" cried Sora.

"Right!" called Riku as he ran after him, slashing heartless on the way.

Sora and riku ran deeper and deeper into the canyon. When they had lost the heartless, Sora laid the person on the ground. Sora was breathing heavily. The person slowly started to get to his knees, then fell down. The person sat facing Riku and Sora.

"My name's Sora, and that's Riku," said Sora pointing to riku.

"W-Who are you?" panted Riku.

The person tore off the rest of his cracked helmet. Sora's eye widened. The figure had a Striking resemblance to Roxas. He looked about Sora's age, and had sapphire-blue eyes.

"Thanks for saving my life back there," said the boy, "My name's Ven."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Training

Chapter 19: Training.

Kairi finally unfroze the king with her keyblade. Mickey fell to the ground. Kari rushed to his side to help him up.

"What happened to Sora, Riku, and Naruto?" asked Mickey still a little frazzled

"They went after the chaser," said kairi.

"Oh no!" said Mickey getting to his feet.

"I think Sora and Riku can handle themselves," said Kairi smiling.

But on the inside she was sad that Sora had gone.

"Yes, you're probably right," said the king.

"King Mickey, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you," said Kairi.

"What is it?" asked Mickey.

"Could you train me?" asked Kairi.

"_With what's to come, it's probably best to train her_," thought Mickey, "_Since Riku and Sora are gone, some training might help get her mind of them."_

"Of course I will," said Mickey.

"Really?!" said Kairi. "Oh thank you," said Kairi picking Mickey up and swinging him around.

Mickey laughed. After Kairi put him down, he ran over to a shelf and took off a large book.

"Before we get to actual combat training, I want you to read this."

"I-its huge," said Kairi

"Its important," said Mickey. "Go to Merlins house, it will be easier for you to focus."

"Ok," said Kairi as he left.

"Now to meet Merlin and the gang at the restoration site," said Mickey as he walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Ven

Chapter 20. Ven.

"Nice to meet you Ven," said Sora smiling.

"You too," said Ven.

"So, what happened?" asked Riku.

"Well," Ven began, "I was walking in the desert when I heard something. I rushed over to the canyon and saw the heartless down in it. It was almost as if they were looking for something," said Ven.

"_So they were heartless_," thought Sora.

"So I jumped down into the canyon to go see what was going on," continued Ven, "and as soon as I stated to approach them, they spun around. "Then out of nowhere, more of them came until they surrounded me. I summoned my Keyblade."

"You have a Keyblade?!" asked Sora.

"Yeah, and I saw that you both have keyblades of your own," said Ven.

Sora nodded.

"Anyway," said Ven, "I fought off as many as could, but they just wouldn't stop coming. One jumped at me and scratched my mask, creating the crack you saw. They all jumped at me at once. I swatted at them with my keyblade, knocking away a few, but they still managed to send me flying back. Then they started to attack me with a pattern, they would jump at me, hit me, and then flip away before I could hit them. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. But before they could finish mem you guys came."

"So, do you live out here?" asked Sora.

"Yes," said Ven, "I mean I shouldn't tell you where, but since you guys saved my life, I will. First we have to get to the top of the canyon," said Ven.

Ven looked up. Sora and riku walked up next to him.

"Umm, its kinda high," said Sora.

"Well," said Ven, "…there is another way."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Missing

Chapter 21. Missing.

A lone figure walked down a massive hallway lost in his own thoughts.

_"Where is Ven? He should have been back by now. I wonder what happened..."_

When the man reached the end of the hallway, he stood before a large door. The man pushed open the door and entered a room. There were screens on the walls everywhere. Standing looking at the screens, was a blue-haired girl with short hair clothed in the same armor as he. The only part not covered was her face. She turned around to face him.

"Terra, you're here," said the girl. Terra had short, brown hair.

"Aqua," said the one named Terra, "any sign of Ven?"

"No," said Aqua looking down.

"Well, I should go looking for him then," said Terra turning around.

"Alright," said Aqua, "but hurry, there is a sand storm on its way."

Terra picked up a helmet off the wall and put it on. He started to walk out the door.

"Terra, wait!" called Aqua.

Terra half turned his head.

"Be careful," said Aqua.

Terra nodded then walked out the door. Terra stepped back out into the massive hallway and began to walk. After a while, he reached another large door. He summoned a large weapon then jabbed it into a crack in the floor. The building shook violently as if it were moving. Then a large door opened in front of Terra reveling the vast desert. Terra looked around and noticed that the air started to felt heavy. Terra jumped out into the dessert and started sprinting.

_"I'd better find Ven," _he thought_, "and fast."_


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Escape

Chapter 22.

_"My legs are killing me," _thought Sora.

_"I know how you feel," _said Roxas.

"How much further?" asked riku.

"We're here," said Ven.

Riku and Sora looked up to see a pathway up the side of the canyon. Sadly, it was very steep. Ven spun around when he heard a noise. Hundreds of amored heartless were coming up out of the ground and towards them. Sora and riku both turned around.

"Run!" cried Ven as he ran towards the path.

Sora and riku ran after Ven. Sora jumped up into the air as they ran and flipped so he was facing the heartless in the air.

"Fire!" yelled Sora.

A ball of fire shot out of the tip of his Keyblade and flew right into the mass of heartless and exploded. The heartless exploded, but there were still many more heartless coming. Sora flipped forward in the air and started to run again.

"Nice one Sora," said Riku as he ran next to him.

Sora smiled and nodded.

When they reached the path, Ven was already half-way up. Sora and Riku ran up the path. When they reached the top of the path they all fell over panting.

"We have got to get back to my home," panted Ven, "I have a faster way to get there than running... but it will use a lot of my power.

Then Ven looked towards the desert and saw the wind start to pick up.

"No other way then," said Ven.

"Sora, Riku, get close to me!" said Ven.

"What…are…you …going to do?" panted Riku.

Riku and Sora crawled up next to him. Then all three of them stood up next to each other. Ven summoned his Keyblade, Then swung it around and jabbed it into the ground. He fell to the ground leaning on one knee. Light started to swirl around them. Beams of light shot out of the ground and surrounded Ven, Sora and Riku.

"Haaaahhhh!" cried Ven.

All three of them disappeared in a swirl of light. They reappeared in a large hallway.

"Ughhh," moaned Ven as he was about to fall over.

Riku and Sora grabbed his arms and helped him stay on his feet.

"Thanks," said Ven.

"Wow, this place is Huge!" said Sora in awe.

"I can stand now. Thanks," said Ven as he let go of Sora and Riku.

Ven! I'm so happy you're Safe!" cried a voice that sounded like it was getting closer and closer.

Ven looked up and saw a blue haired girl running towards him.

"Aqua!" said Ven happily as he ran towards her.

When they reached eachother they hugged.

"I can just see now," said Riku smirking.

"What?" asked Sora looking at him.

"Sora! I'm so glad you're safe," said Riku in as girly a voice as he could muster. "Oh, Kairi, he said trying to sound like Sora.

Sora nudged Riku.

"Ok... Ok..." said Riku still smiling, "I won't tease you about your girlfriend."

"Thanks I- wait Riku, she's not my Girlfriend!" cried sora.

Riku laughed and shook his head


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: FriendsIntro

Chapter 23: Friends/Intro

"After they finished hugging?" Aqua asked, "Who are your friends?"

That's Sora, and that's Riku," said Ven smiling sheepishly.

"Ven! You showed them the Hideout?" whispered Aqua grabbing Ven.

"They saved my life," said Ven, "and they would have Died out there," said Ven quickly.

Aqua let him go.

"Oh," said Aqua slightly embarrassed.

"I am going to go get in something more comfortable," said Ven.

Then Ven looked back, "Aqua why don't you show them around?"

"Ok," said Aqua.

Aqua started to show them around the Castle. After a while, Aqua brought them to a room with 2 beds and a window.

"This is were you will stay," said Aqua.

"Why don't you two get some rest? I'll go find Ven," said Aqua.

"Thanks for showing us around," said Sora.

"You're welcome," said Aqua smiling, then she turned around and left.

"This place is crazy," said Sora as he turned to Riku.

"I know what you mean," said Riku going to look out the Window.

Sora looked down at the floor. Riku turned around.

"You miss Kairi, don't you?" asked Riku.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"I just remembered something!" cried Sora looking up.

Just then, Aqua came back.

"Umm, do you know him?" she asked.

Then a spiky blonde-haired boy in an orange and black jumpsuit walked in.

He looked up at them and his eyes brightened.

"Sora?! Riku?!" he said.

"Naruto?!" cried Riku and Sora at the same time.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Reunion

Chapter 24. Reunion

Sora walked towards Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto smiled.

"It's so good to see you again Sora, Riku," said Naruto.

Sora then let go of Naruto.

"What happened to you?" asked Riku.

"Well, all I remember is getting frozen in a block of ice by some tall guy in armor,"

Just then Ven walked back in wearing a white sleeveless shirt and pants that resembled Roxas's.

He was stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Wha-what's up?" asked Ven as he threw a mouth full of sandwich down his throat.

"A tall guy in Armor?!" asked Aqua.

"It was probably Terra," said Ven.

Just then Terra walked in. Naruto's eyes widened.

"He's the guy who attacked me!" Cried Naruto.

"See?" said Ven walking out of the room with his sandwich.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," said Aqua quickly.

Naruto snorted, "He attacked me on purpose."

Terra then walked out of the room. Aqua ran after him.

"Well, whatever," said Naruto.

"It's way too hot with these sleeves," said Naruto as he summoned his keyblade.

Then he slashed his sleeves and they fell to the ground.

"Ahh, that's better," said Naruto turning around, "Now I look more like you guys."

Riku and Sora smiled.

Intro.

_Sora is sitting is sitting on a bed._ _Then he gets up and runs out side._ _Onto the beach of destiny Islands._ _Riku and Kairi are waiting at the edge of beach._ _Sora smiles and run's towards them._ _Then everything around him disappears._ _And then he's in Radiant Garden._ _Riku and kairi are still standing there._ _Sora runs by them and Riku runs with him._ _Kairi smiles and she runs after them. And_ S_ora and riku are running under an arch. Then of a sudden, Naruto drops down in front of them. Sora and riku smile._ _Naruto smiles back, then half-turns his head._ _He sees Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, and the whole gang._ _The sun is setting behind them._ T_hen it cuts to them all sitting on Radiant Garden Castle._ _Sora sitting is sitting back to back with Naruto, and Kairi is sitting above them on the right and Riku on the left._ _And Cloud and Tifa are standing on platforms opposite of eachother._ _Leon and Yuffie are standing next to each other, and Aerith is standing next to Cid smiling._ _Then they all look at the sunset smiling._

Intro end.

Naruto Sora and Riku walked the Halls of the huge castle. "Riku! Naruto!" said Sora suddenly.

"Yeah," said Riku.

"I just realized that Ven and Aqua are chaser's."

Riku looked at Sora with a look that said, "Are you really that stupid?"

Sora frowned. Naruto just laughed.

Even if Ven and Aqua seem nice I think we should get out of here said Riku.

Yeah your right said Naruto and Sora in Unison.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Observation

Chapter 25. Observation

A Figure stood at the top of castle in Radiant Garden. His black cloak blew in the Wind.

"Xemnas's little organization seems to be going well," he said to himself, "After much observation, it appears he only has one member so far.

"I have much to do," said the figure pacing around on top of the castle.

The figure disappeared then reappeared on a rooftop. He looked down to see Sora, Riku, and some other boy walking.

"Well…it looks like Sora got a new member in his group," he said, frowning, "No matter, he shall still fail."

The figure disappeared again, and this time he reappeared in the castle. The figure started to walk. He had been here before. He remembered walking in the endless corridors and hallways. After walking for a while, the figure entered a room with a computer. He typed in a code in the keyboard, then he pressed a button and a little compartment slid out. In the compartment there was a disk.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Growing Darkness

Chapter 26: Growing Darkness.

"It's good to be back," said Sora, looking around at the town.

"It sure is," agreed Naruto.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead," said Sora

Naruto and Riku looked at him confused.

"Roxas wants to talk," said Sora.

"Who's Roxas?" asked Naruto.

"I'll explain on the way," said Riku.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle," said Sora.

Riku nodded. Sora closed his eyes.

"Hey Roxas, what is it?"

"Well… I don't know why, but I feel like darkness is -- following us."

"Following us," said Sora, "That's Crazy!"

"Well, not really following us, but it's like it's all around us," said Roxas.

"That's weird," said Sora.

Sora started walking towards the Castle.

"Roxas, if I don't tell Kairi I love her I am going to go crazy," said Sora.

"Hmmm…" said Roxas, "speaking of Kairi, I wonder if Naminé communicates with Kairi like I can with you,"

"Probably," said Sora.

Riku and Naruto were almost to the castle.

"What was that?" said Naruto suddenly looking around.

"What?" said Riku.

All of a sudden, heartless started to rise from the ground behind Naruto and Riku. Before Riku and Naruto knew it, they were surrounded by heartless.

Riku and Naruto summoned their keyblades and stood back to back.

Then Riku, with blinding speed, charged forward and started killing heartless.

"Whoa!" thought naruto amazed, "Riku's fast!"

"Alright then," said Naruto, smiling as he jumped at the heartless, "Let's do this!"


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Assault on the

Chapter 27. Assault on the Castle!

Ven put on his helmet then stood up.

"_Now that I finished suiting up, I can go meet Terra in the control room_," Ven thought.

Ven walked out of his room and down the hall until he got to the control room. Ven knocked on the door, then he heard footsteps inside. A few seconds later the door opened and Ven saw Terra standing there.

"Ven, you're here," said Terra "Are you ready to patrol the desert?"

All of a sudden the castle shook violently. Terra almost fell on top of Ven.

"What was that?!" cried Ven, struggling to stay standing.

Ven turned around slowly. What he saw Terrified Him. The door had been knocked down and countless heartless were flooding into the castle.

"Ven, go tell Aqua. I'll hold them off," said Terra, summoning his Keyblade.

"Ok!" said Ven running down another hall.

He would have argued had it been someone else, but by now he knew it was pointless to argue with Terra.

Aqua was sitting in her room reading a book when all of a sudden a portal of darkness appeared in front of her.

"Who's there?" said Aqua.

A man stepped out from the portal.

"Come with me," he said.

"Make me," said Aqua summoning her keyblade.

"This isn't necessary," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Aqua.

"My name... is Zexion," he said.

"Well, you're not welcome here," said Aqua.

"I've gotta get to Aqua," thought Ven as he sprinted down the halls.

All of a sudden, Aqua came flying down a hallway and hugged Ven.

"Aqua, the castle is under attack by a huge army of heartless," said Ven quickly.

"Ven," she said, looking up at him scared, "a man named Zexion appeared in my room and he won't leave."

All of a sudden, a man wearing a black coat was coming down the hall from which Aqua had come running. Ven summoned his Keyblade.

"Get out of our home!" yelled Ven, charging with incredible speed towards Zexion.

Ven leapt through the air and swung his keyblade at Zexion.

All of a sudden, Ven got hurled across the room and crashed to the floor.

"Ven!" cried Aqua, running over to him.

"What you hit was an invisible force field," explained Zexion.

"Aqua, go help Terra at the entrance. This guy's mine," said Ven, getting up.

"Ven, its too -- "Aqua started.

Go now!" yelled Ven charging again, "There isn't much time."

Aqua nodded and ran away.

Ven shot out a beam of light from his keyblade, and it apparently destroyed the force field, because Zexion got thrown back through the air and landed on his back.

"Gah!" grunted Zexion as he hit the floor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Ven grinning.

All of a sudden, Zexion's body faded away.

"Don't think I'll be that easy," said a voice from behind him.

"_Oh No!_"thought Ven.

When he felt something hit him in the back of his head, he fell to the floor dazed.

He looked up to see the blurry figure of Zexion.

Right before he passed out, he could have swore he heard Aqua scream


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Cocoa and Close Cal

Chapter 28: Coco and Close Call.

"Thanks letting us stay at your place Leon," said Riku, Sora, and Naruto.

"No problem guys," said Leon.

Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder crackled then it started to rain. Sora was sitting on the Couch. Riku saw sora looking out the window.

"Sora, I'm sure Kairi will be fine," said Riku.

"Yeah," said Sora, then he walked over to the couch.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Riku walked over to the door and opened it to see a soaked Kairi standing there. Sora's eyes brightened he leaped off the couch and ran over to her.

"It's raining pretty hard," said Kairi, her teeth knocking together from the cold.

"Kairi, are you alright?" asked Sora, helping her to the couch.

"Y-Yeah," she said.

Sora ran and got a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Sora," said Kairi.

"Anytime," said Sora smiling at her, then he took out another blanket and sat down next to her.

"_Man, she looks even more beautiful when she's wet_," Sora thought.

"NOW!" said Roxas in Sora's Head.

Leon came in, lit a fire, then left.

"Riku came in with four hot chocolates.

"Oh Riku! Thank you!" said Kairi, smiling at him.

"Anything for my two best friends," said Riku looking down at them.

_"Man they make a great couple, even if it's not official,"_ thought riku.

Riku got a blanket for himself and they all sat in front of the fire drinking their hot chocolate. Naruto came running into the room.

"Hey! Is that for me?" asked Naruto, pointing to the hot cocoa.

"Yeah," said Riku, handing it to him.

"Thanks," said Naruto grabbing a blanket and sitting down.

"So, Sora, is there anyone you... like?" said Riku grinning.

Naruto grinned too. Sora Spit out his cocoa onto the floor Riku smiled. Kairi laughed.

"Uhh... was that Leon?" asked Sora running to the kitchen as fast as he could.

_"Hahahahahahah!" _Sora heard in his head.

"Roxas! Did you see what Riku did back there?!" said Sora.

_"Yeah, and it was hilarious," _said Roxas.

Sora mentally frowned at Roxas.

_"Sorry, it was just funny,"_ said Roxas.

_"Sora is so cute,"_ thought Kairi.

_"Then why don't you tell him how you really feel?"_ said a voice in Kairi's head.

_"Naminé, nice to talk to you again," _said Kairi.

_"You too,"_ said Naminé.

_"I don't know if Sora likes me back,"_ said Kairi.

_"Kairi, did you see Sora's reaction when Riku asked if he liked anyone?"_ asked Naminé.

_"Yeah, you're right,"_ said Kairi.

_"I'll tell him tomorrow. I'm too tired right now from all our training."_

_"I know what you mean," _said Naminé.

_"Hey Sora. I have an Idea,"_ said Roxas.

_"What?"_ asked Sora, curious.

_"Well... I was thinking there might be a way to seperate me from you," _said Roxas.

_"That's Crazy!"_ Said Sora.

_"I know,"_ said Roxas, _"but it might work."_

Sora walked back into the room where Kairi and Riku were.

_"What do you want me to do?" _asked Sora.

_"Try pointing your keyblade at your chest."_

_"What?!" _said Sora, _"The last time I did that I turned into a heartless!"_

_"Yeah... but you also made me," _said Roxas.

_"True, well I guess we can try," _said Sora.

Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Sora! What are you doing?" asked Riku and Kairi.

Sora jabbed his Keyblade into his chest. Riku and Kairi were shocked. All of a sudden Roxas came flying out of Sora and hit the floor. Sora slumped to the ground.

"It worked," gasped Roxas.

Roxas crawled over to Sora.

"Sora!" he said, shaking him.

Sora opened his eyes, surprised to see Roxas looking down at him.

"It worked," said Sora amazed.

"Kairi!" said Roxas turning around and looking at her.

"Y-yes Roxas?" she said, a little surprised to see him talking to her.

"Do you think the same thing would work with you?"

"I don't know," said Kairi.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade.

"Kairi! Wait!" yelled Sora sitting up.

But it was too late, she jabbed it into her chest. Naminé came flying out into Roxas's arms seconds later.

"Wow! Now that you're all here, it's gonna be a love fest," said Riku.

Namine, Sora, Roxas, and Kairi blushed.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Finally True Feeling

Chapter 29: Finally True Feelings Revealed!

The next morning Kairi woke up and yawned. She saw that Namine and Naruto were still asleep. She smiled at them lying there peacefully. She smelled food from the Kitchen. She got up and went in to see Riku making pancakes and bacon. Kairi laughed and almost fell over. Riku turned around and then smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, the Prince of Darkness cooking?" said Riku.

Kairi's laughing woke up Namine and Naruto. She walked into the kitchen seconds later and she started laughing too. Riku sighed.

"Where's Roxas and Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Roxas is outside practicing with his Keyblades,and Sora went for a walk," said Riku

"Wow, that's not like Sora going on a walk by himself, that seems more of a "you" thing," said Kairi looking at Riku.

"Yeah," said Riku as he started putting the bacon and pancakes on a plate.

Kairi grabbed a pancake then a plate and poured syrup on it. She then grabbed a few pieces of bacon.

"Kairi, you'd better not eat that much if you want to retain that skinny form for Sora," said Riku waiting for Kairi's reaction.

Kairi put her food down. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"You're right," she said.

Namine and Naruto chuckled.

"I think I'll go look for Sora," Kairi said, walking over to the door.

Kairi opened the door.

"Ha!" was the first thing she heard when she stepped out.

She saw Roxas holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper swinging them around and doing flips.

"Wow, nice work," said Kairi.

Roxas turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Kairi," he said.

After walking around for awhile, Kairi found Sora on the outskirts of town in a grassy area looking off towards the sun.

"Hey Kairi!" she said walking up behind him.

"Kairi!" Sora said spinning around quickly.

She smiled at him and stood next to him looking at the sun.

"I'ts so beautiful," said Kairi.

"Yeah just like y-"

Sora stopped and blushed. Kairi blushed too.

"Uh... Kairi?" said Sora turning to her.

"Yes Sora?" she said, turning to him.

"I have to tell you something..." Sora said.

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked into her eyes and Kairi into his.

"I… love you," said Sora.

"Y-you love me?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I always have," said Sora.

Kairi teared up.

"I love you too Sora," she said.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck.

"This is it!" thought Sora.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Kairi's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, and for that moment, it seemed like everything else melted away. After two minutes they broke apart both blushing.

"Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Sora.

"Of course I will Sora," said Kairi smiling.

After that Kairi and Sora headed back to town. When they got back to Leon's house, they saw Namine, Roxas, Naruto, and Riku standing there waiting for them. Riku smiled when he noticed that Kairi and Sora were holding hands.

"Finally told each other your feelings I can see," said Riku.

Sora and Kairi blushed.

"Yeah," they both said.

"The King wants us," said Riku, "He said it was Urgent."

Sora nodded so all five of them headed towards the castle.

When they got there they saw Leon the King, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, and Naruto.

"Hey Yuffie! You're back!" said Sora happily walking towards them.

Sora noticed that Yuffie was wearing a headband.

"Hey Yuffie, where did you get the headband?" asked Sora.

"Sakura and the other ninja's gave it to me," she said.

Sora Introduced Roxas and Namine to the others.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," said Namine.

All of a sudden, a Keyblade appeared in Namine's hand.

"Whoa! Is that a --? Sora started.

"A Keyblade," said Mickey.

"Chain of Memory," said Namine in a dazed voice.

Roxas ran over to her and helped her stay standing.

"I have bad news," said Mickey.

They all looked at Mickey.

"Xemnas... is back," Mickey said.

"What?! That's crazy!" said Sora.

"A man with silver hair and yellow eyes was sighted near the castle," said Mickey, "I need you guys to split up into teams and look for his hideout. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine will be team one, and team 2 will be Leon and Yuffie."

"Alright! Let's go team," said Sora.

"Are you ready? asked Leon looking at Yuffie.

"Yeah! Let's kick butt!" said Yuffie, jumping up and down.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Sasuke VS Xemnas

Chapter Thirty: Sasuke VS Xemnas

"I swear! I don't know anything!" said a man, scared.

"You're lieing," said Kesusxa.

"No I'm-" started the man, but he was cut off.

Kesusxa drew his sword and sliced the man in the chest and killed him. The man fell to the ground dead. Kesusxa opened a portal and re-appeared behind Xemnas.

"I didn't get any information," said Kesusxa.

"Kesusxa, I need you to go look for more members," said Xemnas.

"Go to a place called Twilight town…"

"No," said Kesusxa.

"What was that?" said Xemnas, turning around.

As soon as Xemnas turned around, Kesusxa charged forward and drove his sword threw Xemnas's Chest, pinning him up Against the wall.

"Gaaaah," said Xemnas as blood flowed from his Chest.

"I'm done taking order's," said Kesusxa.

"You have betrayed me..." Xemnas said weakly.

"And the name's Sasuke," said Sasuke.

"Xemnas punched Sasuke, sending him flying across the room. Xemnas pulled the sword out and threw it at sasuke. Twin red beams shot out of Xemnas's palms.

"The penalty for betraying me... is death," said Xemnas.

Lightning danced along Sasuke's sword.

"Bring it on," said Sasuke, charging at Xemnas.

Xemnas saw that Sasuke's eyes were red. Xemnas jumped toward Sasuke and swung his blades. Sasuke ducked, then kicked Xemnas. Sasuke threw three kunai at Xemnas. Xemnas jumped out of the way, then made his red beam longer. It flew across the room towards Sasuke. Sasuke swung his blade and slashed the beam, sending spark's everywhere.

"Die!" cried Xemnas.

All of a sudden, a red beam shot out of the ground behind Sasuke. Sasuke barely flipped out of the way in time.

_"If I didn't have my sharingan, I would be dead right now,"_ thought Sasuke, looking down at the beam shooting out of the floor.

Sasuke held out his hand, and sent a bolt of lightning towards Xemnas. Xemnas disappeared, then re-appeared in the air behind Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't react in time, and was hit by Xemnas. Sasuke crashed to the floor. He looked up to see Xemnas flying down towards him. Sasuke rolled out of the way, right before Xemnas hit the ground where he was a second before.

"I am going to end this," said Sasuke.

Sasuke slammed his hand on the ground.

Beams of lightning shot up from the ground towards Xemnas. The Lightning hit Xemnas full force. Xemnas got hurled backwards and hit the wall. Xemnas looked at sasuke's hand, and saw It was covered in lightning. Sasuke ran towards Xemnas with incredible speed.

_"What is that?"_ thought Xemnas franticly.

"Die!" yelled Sasuke, slamming his hand into Xemnas's chest, "Chidori!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh," cried Xemnas.

Blood poured from Xemnas's Chest.

"Ughhh..." said Xemnas.

Xemnas started to fade.

"You were... a worthy opponent," said Xemnas.

"Hmph," said Sasuke.

Xemnas held out his hand. Sasuke started to fade.

"What? What's happening?!" asked Sasuke.

"You're fading," said Xemnas.

"I won't if you're dead," said Sasuke as he threw an explosive.

It hit Xemnas in stomach.

"Gah!" said Xemnas before the bomb went off.

The shockwave sent sasuke flying back into the wall. Sasuke looked up to see most of the place in ruins. Sasuke stood up and opened a portal. He looked back once more before walking into the portal


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne:What Happened!

Chapter 31: What Happened?! Finding Xemnas.

"Guys, look at this!" said Leon to the others.

Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Kairi, and Naruto came over to where Leon was. There was huge hole in the floor with a spiraling staircase that looked like it went on forever.

"I have a feeling we will find him down here," said Leon.

So the group started down the staircase. When they reached the bottom they entered a hallway with white walls and what looked like jail cells. hey heard a noise up ahead.

"I'll go first," said Roxas and Sora at the same time.

"We will both go," said Sora.

"Yeah," agreed Roxas.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They ran down the hall towards where they heard the sound. Sora and Roxas came into another room but it was in ruins.

"What happened here?" asked Sora looking around the room.

"Sora... look at this," said Roxas.

Sora walked over to Roxas. He looked down in shock. There he saw a hand from under a pile of rubble. Sora swung his keyblade slicing away the rocks. What he saw next surprised him and Roxas even more. The person under the rubble was Xemnas. Roxas leaned down and took Xemnas's hand.

"He has no pulse," said Roxas.

"He's..." said Sora.

"Yeah," said Roxas standing up.

"What could have done this?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Roxas.

"It looked like it was some battle," said Sora looking around at the various dents in the walls.

All of a sudden, heartless started to come up out of the ground.

"We can take them," said Sora.

Roxas grinned then swung his keyblades, killing five heartless.

"Fire!" yelled sora melting the rest of the heartless.

All of a sudden the others came running into the room.

"Did you find Xemnas?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah we did," said Roxas as his and Sora's keyblades disappeared.

"And?!" asked Namine.

"Xemnas... is dead," said Roxas.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Nothing Left!

Chapter 32: Nothing Left!

Terra fell to his knees. He had fought as hard as he could, he tried his best, but it wasn't enough. He looked up. The castle was destroyed and Ven or Aqua never came back. But Terra knew who had sent the attack, who had destroyed his home. Terra got to his feet and looked around. There was nothing left, the Castle was in ruin. Terra saw a figure approaching in the distance. He couldn't make out who it was because of all the sand blowing around. Terra frowned. Even though he couldn't see the person, he had a pretty good idea who it was. Terra waited for the figure to reach him. When the figure was visible Terra sighed deeply.

It was just who he thought it was, Master Xehanort.

"You!" growled Terra.

"Hello," said Xehanort.

"What... have you done?!" yelled Terra summoning his keyblade.

"Arkaxn may have... visited Aqua," said Xehanort grinning.

All of a sudden, Arkaxn appeared behind Xehanort and summoned his keyblade. There was a blinding flash. Terra covered his eyes with his hand. When Terra put his hand down he saw Ven in full armor standing in front of him. Arkaxn and Xehanort stumbled back from the light.

"Ven, you're here!" said Terra.

"Yeah, where's Aqua?" asked Ven.

"I... don't know," said Terra looking down.

"Arkaxn paid her a Visit," said Xehanort.

"Master, what are you talking about? I never visited the girl..." Arkaxn said.

Xehanort glared at Arkaxn, "You idiot," yelled Xehanort, "you weren't supposed to say that.!"

_"Then where?"_ thought Ven.

Then he realized.

_"That guy... Zexion I think his name was,"_ thought Ven.

"Well, me and Arkaxn have business to attend to," said Xehanort.

Xehanort and Arkaxn started to disappear. Ven charged towards Arkaxn, but right before Ven reached them, they disappeared.

"Darn it," said Ven.

"Ven, what happened to Aqua?" Terra asked.

"Some guy came... his name was Zexion," Ven said.

All of a sudden, the name Ienzo ran through Terra's head.

_"Why does the name Ienzo sound so familiar?"_ Terra thought.

"I have an Idea of where we might get information on Aqua," Terra said.

Ven spun around.

"Really?!" Where?! Ven asked.

"Radiant Garden," Terra said, "but first check the ruins for supplies."

"Alright," said Ven.

So Ven and Terra started to search the wreckage.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: The Fall of Radiant

Chapter 33: The Fall of Radiant Garden.

Sora awoke to the house shaking violently. Sora and the gang were still staying at Leon's. Sora jumped up and looked around. He saw the fist of a dark-side heartless flying towards the house. A second later the wall exploded. In a flash, Sora summoned his keyblade and cast a reflect spell. Pieces of the wall bounced off the shield. Sora ran down the hall and knocked on a door.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Sora swung his keyblade, knocking the door off the hinges. As soon as he did he was horrified at what he saw.

Kairi's bed was torn up, the window was broken, and heartless were pouring in the window.

_"Where's Kairi?!"_ Sora thought.

"Get out of here!" Sora cried, jumping at the heartless. Sora slashed the heartless then jumped out the window.

He saw Namine surround by heartless.

"Namine!" he said, running towards her.

Sora held out his keyblade.

"Magneta!" Sora said.

A huge Vortex appeared and started to suck the heartless towards it. Sora ran over to Namine.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

:Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for saving me," Namine said, smiling at him.

"Anytime," Sora said, "do you know where Kairi is?" Sora asked.

"I saw her somewhere in the middle of town," Namine said.

"Thanks!" Sora said right before jumping into the air.

Sora activated his glide ability and started to fly towards the middle of town.

"This is crazy!" Sora thought, "Where did all these heartless come from?"

Sora landed in the center of town to see Roxas, Riku, and Naruto fighting off a huge group of heartless. Sora pulled out a silver orb and crushed it in his hand. He felt power explode inside of him. Everything went blurry for a few seconds. Sora was now wielding the Kingdom Key along with the Ultima Keyblade. Sora had entered Final Form. Sora held up his keyblades and cast a thunder spell. Huge lightning bolts came down and struck the heartless Riku, Naruto, and Roxas were fighting. The Lightning was so powerful it created craters in the ground. Riku turned to see Sora hovering towards them.

"Sora, you're here!" Riku said, relieved.

Sora nodded then looked up as it started to rain and lightning flashed in the sky. Sora noticed something else too. He saw a shadowy figure standing on top of the castle. The figures yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Something about those eyes seemed... evil. The figure held up his hand. A black-purple orb formed around the mans hand. Sora knew something bad was going to happen.

"I'm going up!" Sora yelled.

"Be careful," Riku said.

Sora jumped into the air, flying towards the man. A sick grin spread across the man's face. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash and a massive shockwave. The shockwave hit Sora, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" cried Sora.

Sora felt the air knocked from his lungs and he temporarily lost the ability to think. Sora hit the ground and coughed up blood. That was that last thing he remembered before passing out.

Xehanort stood on what was left of the castle. He looked around, all the buildings were gone or in flames. Tons of the people were dead, crushed under buildings or eaten by heartless. Xehanort saw a man running towards him with a stick.

"You destroyed my home and killed my wife!" the man yelled, "Now I'm going to kill you!"

Xehanort summoned his keyblade and chopped the man's arm off.

"Aaaaaaaah!" said the man.

Xehanort held out his and lifted the man into the air.

"You're going to kill me?" Xehanort asked, "What a joke."

"Xehanort balled his fist, choking the man. He then let him go. The mans dead body fell to the ground. Xehanort grinned.

"This is only the beginning," he said.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: What have you done!

Chapter 34: What have you done?! Gone too far.

Terra looked horrified as he saw that Radiant Garden was destroyed. He looked around to see most of the buildings were either destroyed or in flames. Terra narrowed his eyes. He knew who did this.

"Xehanort..." Terra thought angrily.

Ven looked equally surprised.

"Looking for me?" said a voice.

Ven and Terra spun to see Xehanort and Arkaxn. Terra summoned his keyblade.

"Xehanort! What have you done?!" Terra growled.

"I destroyed it," Xehanort said, "it was in the way."

Terra's eyes blazed he charged towards Xehanort.

"Aaaaaaaah!" he screamed.

Xehanort grinned then held out his hand. Terra got hit by a blast of energy and got sent flying back. He crashed into the side of a house so hard it made a crack.

"Gah!" Terra gasped.

Ven jumped back then ran to Terra.

"You alright?" Ven asked.

"Yeah... but Xehanort wont be in a few seconds," Terra sneered.

Terra jumped to his feet and charged again followed by Ven. Xehanort held out his hand lifting Ven into the air.

"Wha-?" Ven said.

Xehanort then raised his hand then brought it down really fast. Ven slammed to the ground. Xehanort snapped his fingers and a ring of fire appeared surrounding Xehanort and Terra.

"Now shall we?" Xehanort asked, summoning his keyblade.

Xehanort and Terra ran towards each other. They both swung their keyblades. The keyblades clashed. A loud clang echoed throughout what was left of Radiant garden. Ven did a back flip to avoid Arkaxn's attack. Ven cast a blizzard spell. Ven countered with a fire spell. The two elements clashed creating an explosion. Ven got thrown back but still landed on his feet. Arkaxn ran towards him. Ven jumped towards Arkaxn. Arkaxn suddenly drew a spear and thrust it into Ven.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" Ven cried.

Arkaxn lifted Ven into the air. Terra jumped back to avoid Xehanort's attack.

"Ven!" he cried out looking over to where Ven was.

"Don't take your eyes off your enemy!" Xehanort cried.

Terra didn't have time to react, Xehanort jabbed his Keyblade into Terra's shoulder.

"Arghhhh!" Terra yelled.

Terra used his other arm to swing his keyblade and knock Xehanort's keyblade into the air. Terra kicked Xehanort sending him flying back.

"This has been fun, but I must make preparations for something," Xehanort said.

A blast of lightning and ice struck Xehanort sending him flying to ground. Terra looked to see Riku and Sora standing there.

"You won... but next time you will all die."

With that, Xehanort disappeared and the ring of flame was gone.

"Thank you," Terra said.

Riku and Sora nodded.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with long red hair?" Sora asked.

"No, sorry," Terra said.

The three of them turned to see Arkaxn standing over Ven raising his spear.

"Nooo!" Terra yelled running towards Arkaxn, followed by Sora and Riku, but they didn't reach Ven in time. The spear flew down and impaled Ven's stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" Ven said.

Terra swung his keyblade, knocking Arkaxn's spear into the air. Riku nodded to Sora. Sora grabbed Riku's arm and hurled him at Arkaxn. Riku slammed into Arkaxn knocking them both down. Terra ran over to Ven. Riku had Arkaxn pinned. Arkaxn sent out of blast of power sending Riku flying back. Arkaxn disappeared.

"Ven will die if he loses any more blood!" Terra cried.

"Kairi could heal him if she were here," Sora said.

"Terra... don't worry... about me go... after Xehanort," Ven said weakly.

"No!" Terra yelled, "We're gonna help you."

Kairi came running in with Roxas and Namine right behind her. Kairi saw Ven bleeding and ran over to him. She put her keyblade over him.

"Curaga!" She said.

A green light shot out of her keyblade enveloping the room. Sora covered his eyes. Ven sat up slowly.

"Wow, that really worked," he gasped.

Terra sighed relieved.

"I still feel sore though," Ven said.

Ven passed out.

"He will be fine in a little while," Kairi said.

"What would we do with out you Kairi?" Sora said hugging her.

"Yeah, you would be helpless without me," she said smiling.

Sora smiled back. Kairi stood looking at the sunset on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

"Hey!" she heard.

She looked over to see Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Riku running towards her. She grinned at them.

"Wahoo!" Sora said as he tackled Kairi and they both rolled down the hill.

When they stopped rolling, Kairi was on top of Sora. They both blushed.

Kairi smiled then leaned down and kissed him. Sora ran his hand threw Kairi's smooth hair.

"We're still here you know," Kairi and Sora heard.

Kairi looked up to see the others looking down giggling at them.

Kairi blushed and rolled off Sora.

"Hey you guys!" Sora heard.

He looked over to see Naruto running towards them. Sora smiled and stood up.

"Naruto, where have you been?" asked Sora.

"When that huge Heartless attacked I got separated from you," Naruto explained, "Listen, since these battles keep getting harder and harder, there's something I want to teach you."

"Awesome! What's it called?

"It's called... Rasengan," Naruto said.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: A New Move Enter

Chapter 35: A New Move. Enter the Rasengan!

Naruto sat with his legs crossed, facing Sora who also had his legs crossed. They were sitting on the hill outside of Radiant Garden.

"Ok," Naruto said, lets get to this.

"To use Rasengan you have to have good Chakra control," Naruto said.

"Cha-- what?" Sora asked?

"It's energy that lets us do Jutsu's," Naruto said.

"Jutsu's?" Sora asked?

"This is gonna' take awhile," Naruto said.

So Naruto started to explain.

To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: (1) the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style. For more on elemental chakra and jutsu, click here. For Taijutsu the ninja does not need to necessarily use chakra, as some attacks merely use the stamina required to carry out the attack. For Ninjutsu the ninja's chakra control will determine how much chakra is used on the technique. For ninja with excellent chakra control, they will use the minimum amount with nothing wasted. For ninja with poor chakra control, they will expend more chakra than needed to accomplish their jutsu.

Chakra flows through the body's chakra circulatory system. On a more microscopic level are these channels connecting all the vital points on the body. These small channel pathways travel between the cells of the body. They carry the generated chakra and allow the ninja to mold it. If these channels are severed, it is beyond the ability of even skilled medical ninja to repair. On the large scale the chakra circulatory system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs also responsible for creating chakra. This system includes 361 tenketsu, which are tiny pin points through which the chakra flows. The chakra flow can be increased or decreased by manipulating these tenketsu.

The chakra circulatory system is only visible through the use of the Byakugan. The Sharingan can see general chakra flow, but not the internal system itself. The Byakugan and the Hyuuga clan's Juuken (Gentle Fist) attack style allows them to eject their chakra from their hands into the tenketsu of their opponents. This pressure will cause the tenketsu to close and block the flow of chakra. With enough tenketsu closed, the ninja's chakra flow will be almost nothing, eliminating their ability to use jutsu. Also because the system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs, pressure done against the tenketsu will also damage nearby organs. Because a ninja can not train and strengthen their internal organs, such attacks can be devastating.

Focusing an equal and constant amount of chakra to a portion of the ninja's body allows them to attach their body to the touched object. This would allow them to walk up vertical surfaces. By expelling a continuous set amount from their feet in proportion to their body weight, the ninja can walk on water. Ninja can also focus chakra to specific limbs, which will increase the muscles' power and strength.

Chakra can also be extended from the body for attack and defense. This can take the form of the chakra strings used to manipulate puppets in Kugutsu no Jutsu. It can also be focused to a fine point for cutting, such as in Kabuto's chakra scalpel. It can also be used to form a defensive barrier in Chakra no Tate.

The chakra in the brain and sensory organs are also the primary target of Genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow.

"I needed to know that to learn one Jutsu?!" Sora said, his head spinning.

"Well… I am going to try and teach you two Jutsu's.

"How long have we been out here?" Sora asked?

"Hmm... probably a few hours," Naruto said.

"Now to teach the jutsu," Naruto said.

-3 weeks Later-

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Sora yelled.

Four more Sora's appeared.

"Good,"Naruto said, "and now?"

The four clones disappeared but one. It started to make chakra appear in Sora's hand. Naruto set up the target. Sora ran towards it.

"Rasengan," yelled Sora.

He thrust his hand forward, striking the target. The target exploded

"Yes! I finally got it!" Sora said.

"Sora! Naruto!" Sora heard.

He turned to see Kairi running towards them with a bottle. There was a note inside.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said.

He took the note and read it out loud.

_Hey Sora its Ven. Terra and a few of are friends have been planning to attack Xehanort's castle and put an end to him once and for all. We were wondering if you wanted to help in the invasion. If you want to help just come to our castle._

Ven went to reach for his helmet. Someone tapped on Ven's shoulder before he could put it on. Ven turned around and Aqua kissed him passionately.

Just in case…we don't come back Aqua said to Ven after she had pulled away.

"Don't worry about me," Ven said.

Ven turned and picked up his helmet and put it on.

Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Kairi, and Naruto soared through the air in their transport gummi ship.

Cid had made it to carry more people, since the normal gummi ship was to small. It required two pilots, which were Riku and Sora. The only problem was they had forgotten where Terra, Aqua, and Ven's castle was.

"There's a strong energy force coming at us fast," Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked?

All of a sudden, a black beam of energy came flying through the floor of the ship.

"Aaaaaah!" Namine and Kairi screamed.

The beam pierced the roof too.

"What is that?" Riku said, getting up from his seat.

"Riku! We need two pilots!" Sora yelled.

"Engine failing," a robotic voice said, "50... 40..."

Two more beams came flying and hit the ship. The ship rocked violently.

"10"

"Oh no, were gonna--" Roxas said.

"0"

The ship stopped suddenly and started to plunge downward. The sudden drop threw Naruto against the wall.

"Aaaaagh!" Naruto grunted, "How do we get control again?"

"We can't!" Riku yelled!

All of a sudden a man appeared in the ship. It was Xehanort's assistant Arkaxn!

"Get him!" Roxas yelled.

Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at Arkaxn. Arkaxn held his palms out. All of a sudden, darkness exploded through the ship. It was pitch black, as if Sora had closed his eyes. Sora heard Namine and Kairi scream.

"No!" Sora yelled through the blackness.

Sora felt the darkness creeping up around his mind, making it foggy. Sora couldn't pass out now, he had to help Kairi and Namine.

"Light!" Sora heard.

All of a sudden, the darkness was gone replaced by a blinding light. In the midst of the light, Sora saw Kairi standing there holding here keyblade up. When the blinding light was gone, Sora and the gang were standing in the middle of the dessert with no ship and Arkaxn was gone.

"Glad you could make it," Sora heard.

He looked to his right too see Ven standing next to him along with Terra, Aqua, and about 500 men in white cloaks that looked like organization XIII, only white.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

Terra turned to Sora.

"This... is the invasion," he said

information taken from 


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: The Gathering Place

Chapter 36: The Gathering Place.

"This is the army prepared to take down Xehanort once and for all," Terra said.

Sora nodded.

"It begins now," Terra said stepping forward.

"Today is the day we end the wretched order of light," Xehanort said.

He was standing on a platform with Arkaxn next to him above one-thousand men in outfits that looked like Arkaxn's, only different. Some wore cloaks like the organizations.

"Today is the day we taste victory," Xehanort said.

The men cheered loudly.

"All the preparations have been made Master Xehanort " Arkaxn said.

"Good..." Master Xehanort said, "Now it is time."

Xehanort and his men marched out to the middle of the desert to await Terra and his army's arrival.

Terra and his army stood about a hundred feet away from Xehanort's.

"Well, Terra, any words before your demise?" Xehanort yelled across.

"Only these," Terra said, "You will pay for the wrongs you have done me, Ven, and Aqua, and the crimes you have committed the Order of Light."

Fury was shown in Xehanort's eyes.

"We only have five-hundred and they have at least one-thousand," Aqua said..

"I know... all we can do is hope," Terra said.

"Yeah, Terra's right. Never give up," Ven said.

Kairi looked over at Sora and saw the pure determination in his eyes. Roxas had the same look. Riku stood next to Sora just staring off at the other army.

"You guys know this might be our last battle," Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora and Kairi said.

"But if we don't make it... at least we will go together," Sora said.

Riku nodded along with Kairi.

"It's very noble of you to fight along side them," Sora heard.

He looked over to see Mickey standing there in a black outfit with his keyblade.

"Your majesty," Sora, Kairi, and Riku said shocked.

"Let's finish this," Mickey said.

"Now let us fight," Xehanort screamed.

So the two army's charged.

"For the Order of Light!" Terra yelled with Aqua and Ven.

"And for all the worlds!" everyone on Terra's army's side yelled.


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: Prepare Yourselves

Chapter 37: Prepare Yourselves… The Final Battle begins!

The Army's clashed, the sound of metal rang threw the air as swords met. Sora swung his keyblade. It hit one of Xehanort's soldiers and the solider fell to the ground dead. Sora looked around, soldiers swarmed everywhere. After a while the whole battle became a nightmarish blur. Sora stood back to back with Riku as he blocked a blow. His clothes were torn and ripped and his arms bled. He also felt like his arms were weights. Roxas swung Oathkeeper and Oblivion at a soldier, cutting off both his arms. The soldier cried out. Roxas kicked the soldier, finishing him off.

Terra's keyblade clashed with Master Xehanort's and sparks flew everywhere. Terra twirled his keyblade around as it hit Xehanort's again. Terra jumped back.

"I am not done yet!" Xehanort yelled, charging forward, kicking Terra in the chest.

Terra grunted, grabbing his chest.

Arkaxn and Ven jumped into the air as their keyblades met. Ven threw a kick at Arkaxn. Arkaxn brought arm up, blocking the kick, then punched Ven in the jaw. Ven flew back, hitting the ground with a thud. He rolled then stood up as Arkaxn ran towards him. Ven flipped over Arkaxn then kicked him in the back. Arkaxn flew forward but recovered quickly. He spun around, slashing Ven with his Keyblade. It hit Ven's arm.

"Gah!" Ven yelled as blood dripped down his arm.

Arkaxn kicked Ven in the head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Arkaxn pulled out a spear and lunged for Ven. Ven tried to move out of the way but couldn't. The spear went through Ven's shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" Ven screamed.

"You die now," Arkaxn said.

No... not yet!" Ven yelled.

Ven tore the spear out of him. Arkaxn looked shocked. Ven swung his keyblade, hitting Arkaxn in the helmet. Arkaxn's helmet cracked and flew off. Arkaxn fell to the ground.

_"If only your head had been cut off, not just your helmet,"_ Ven thought.

Arkaxn's face was revealed. He looked like master Xehanort, only younger and with long silver hair.

"You should go by your true name," Ven said, "This would be Xehanort Replica."

Naruto rammed a Rasengan into the chest of an enemy solider.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Terra got hit in the jaw and flew towards the ground.

"Looks like you haven't gotten any better at combat," Xehanort laughed.

"Now you die!" Xehanort cried as he brought his keyblade down.

Clang!

There was Sora, in front of Terra, blocking Xehanort's blow with Riku behind him.

"Nobody hurts... my friends!" Sora said.

Xehanort twisted his keyblade around and kicked Sora in the chest.

"Ah!" yelled Sora as he fell to the ground.

Riku lunged forward with a fast series of blows. Xehanort blocked them all, then Xehanort swung his hand around, blasting Riku with ice.

Riku flew backwards, hitting the ground and skidding.

"He's fast... I'd better get serious," Riku thought.

Sora stood up along with Riku.

"Lets attack together," Sora said.

Riku nodded. They both charged forward. Xehanort held up his hand, it was glowing with a dark black energy. Kairi screamed suddenly. Sora spun around, but that left him open as the orb of energy struck him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" Sora screamed as he flew through the air and landed about one-hundred feet away from Riku and Xehanort.

Sora grabbed his chest, it was bleeding badly.

Kairi slashed multiple heartless at once then spun around and kicked a solider in the head. Her arms were cut badly, and her legs too.

_"This fight just won't end,"_ Kairi thought.

Master Xehanort slammed his hand on the ground. Darkness swirled everywhere. When it cleared, a guardian-like Riku was standing there, only it was huge. It appeared to be an huge creeper version of a darkside heartless with Master Xehanort floating in the center where the heart should be. Riku started to charge towards Master Xehanort.

_"Even if I die, I have to save Sora and Kairi,"_ thought Riku

All of a sudden, Sora appeared in front of Riku.

"I'll handle this," Sora said.

"Sora," Riku said…

"Very noble," Master Xehanort mocked.

Sora ran at Master Xehanort, top speed.

Terra looked up.

_"Sora shouldn't have to finish this battle, it should be me..."_ Terra thought.

A ball of Dark energy gathered around Master Xehanort's hand.

_"I've seen that... it's like my Dark Firaga, only ten times as powerful... Sora!"_ Riku thought.

"Now you die," Xehanort yelled as he shot the blast.

It roared towards Sora, cutting through the air. Sora brought up his keyblade prepared to block it. Riku sprinted towards Sora with all his speed.

_"Sora can't block that," _Riku thought, _"I have to... its the only way."_

"Sora, look out!" Riku cried.

Sora turned to look at Riku Riku dived…


End file.
